A Pokemon Battle! With the Suzaku Seven?
by Ryuu no Tamashii
Summary: I KNOW!!! IT'S WEIRD!!!! I WAS REALLY BORED!!! Please R & R


Disclaimer: Miss. Lain is one of my nicknames and Lady Myst is a friend of mine. I do not own any of the Fushigi Yuugi characters BUT I WISH I DID!!!!! I don't own any of the Pokemon characters and I KNOW that I mixed a very very good anime with a very very BAD anime so PLEASE don't hurt me!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!  
I only used the Suzaku Seven and Miaka and made them Pokemon characters. Miaka is Horsea, Tamahome is Kangaskhan, Hotohori is Machoke, Nuriko is Rhyhorn, Tasuki is Ninetails, Chichiri is Clefairy, Mitsukake is Chansey, and Chiriko is Lapras. Please do not ask. I was REALLY bored January 29th 2002 and I had this really weird thought and now it's the story that you are going to read right now.  
  
Come on Lady Myst! Let's battle! Miss. Lain shouted, jumping up and down excitedly.  
Lady Myst sighed. Do I have to? she whined, knowing the answer already.  
  
Lady Myst sighed again, walked over to where Miss. Lain was standing, and stood across from her.  
Can I make the rules this time?  
Miss. Lain sighed and nodded reluctantly.  
Fine. But hurry up!  
Lady Myst nodded. Alright, here are my rules. You can only use four Pokemon and no calling back.  
Miss. Lain looked at Lady Myst and laughed. That's IT? TWO rules?!  
Lady Myst smiled. Yes. Only two rules plus the rules we usually use.  
Miss. Lain shook her head. Only four Pokemon?  
Lady Myst nodded. Miss. Lain mumbled something under her breath and picked four Pokeballs.  
I'm ready whenever you are!  
Lady Myst smiled, I'll go first!  
She threw the Pokeball into the little makeshift circle. It opened with a bright blue light and out popped a Horsea.   
Miss. Lain smiled and threw one of hers out. After another explosion of light, a Chansey appeared. Lady Myst reacted quickly.  
Miaka! Hydro pump attack!  
Mitsukake! Double Edge attack!  
The Horsea's eyes narrowed and it shot a blast of water at the Chansey. Mitsukake, as the Chansey was called, was pushed back a bit but was not harmed too much. He ran forward and threw himself into the Horsea, squishing it.  
  
Miaka slapped feebly at Mitsukake with her tail. Miss. Lain smiled.  
Alright Mitsukake!  
HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU CAN'T SQUISH MY POKEMON!  
Miss. Lain stuck her tongue out at Lady Myst.  
Is too. You didn't make it a rule.  
WELL IT IS NOW!  
Miss. Lain rolled her eyes.  
Mitsukake, you heard her Majesty. Get up and no more squashing Pokemon okay?  
Mitsukake rolled his eyes too and got up off of the flattened Miaka. The Horsea slowly got up and shook her head to clear it.  
Miaka! Use your Bubble!  
Mitsukake! Use your Doubleslap attack!  
Miaka blew some bubbles at Mitsukake. The Chansey blinked and watched them hit him and pop harmlessly. He charged and slapped Miaka across the face twice. The Horsea fell over and Mitsukake nudged her with his foot. She didn't move.  
Well, that was easy. Miss. Lain grinned.  
Lady Myst glared at her. Miaka return!  
A red beam of light, from the Pokeball, shone down on the Horsea and she disappeared into the Pokeball.  
I choose you! Tamahome!  
A Kangaskan appeared in front of Mitsukake. Mitsukake blinked and looked up into the angry eyes of Tamahome.  
Tamahome! Mega Punch!  
Mitsukake! Try to calm him down with Sing!  
Mitsukake immediately started to sing, hoping that Tamahome would calm down. But the singing only seemed to increase Tamahome's rage and he punched Mitsukake, sending him flying out of the ring.  
MITSUKAKE!!! GET UP!!!  
The Chansey didn't move.  
Great. Mitsukake return!  
Lady Myst smirked.  
Tamahome's pretty pissed off at you for knocking out Miaka.  
I've noticed. Miss. Lain said dryly, picking out another Pokeball. I choose you! Nuriko!  
A Rhydon popped out of the Pokeball.  
Nuriko! Take down!  
Tamahome! Comet Punch!  
Nuriko ran forward, throwing himself into Tamahome and knocking him over. Tamahome lashed out at him and punched him twice before Nuriko got away from his thrashing arms, legs, and tail. Tamahome got up and charged at Nuriko. Nuriko bellowed and charged at him.  
Tamahome! Stop!  
Wait Nuriko!  
But they didn't wait. They slammed into each other, hard. Miss. Lain and Lady Myst watched in amazement as both Pokemon fell over, unconscious.  
Well, that was different. Miss. Lain muttered as she called Nuriko back.  
I'll say. Lady Myst said, calling Tamahome back.  
They both picked a Pokeball and flung them into the ring. From Lady Myst's Pokeball came Chiriko, a Lapras. From Miss. Lain's Pokeball came Chichiri, a Clefariy.  
Chiriko! Ice Beam!  
Chichiri! Metronome!  
Chiriko smiled and blew out a stream of ice at Chichiri. Chichiri danced around and waggled his fingers. He lunged forward, missing the ice beam, and tackled Lapras but was knocked backward. Chiriko looked down at him, blinking. Chichiri smiled sheepishly and waved to him.  
Chiriko! Body Slam!  
Ack! Chichiri! RUN AWAY!  
Chichiri gladly turned around and ran. Chiriko slammed into him from behind, squishing him.  
HEY! YOU SAID NO SQUISHING!  
Lady Myst stuck her tongue out at Miss. Lain.  
Fair is fair.  
CALL HIM OFF NOW!  
Lady Myst nodded. You heard her Chiriko. You squishing your opponents.  
Chiriko back up off of a very squished looking Chichiri.  
Come on Chichiri! Get up!  
Chichiri slowly got up and stumbled backwards.  
Chiriko! Hydro Pump!  
Chichiri! Metronome!  
Chiriko fired a huge blast of water at Chichiri. Chichiri squeaked and threw himself out of the way attacking Chiriko with his Metronome which happened to be Thundershock. Chiriko screeched horribly as he was hit by the powerful electric attack and slumped to the ground. Lady Myst grumbled and called Chiriko back.  
Go Hotohori!  
A Mackoke popped out and flexed his muscles.  
Chichiri! Pound!  
Hotohori! Low Kick!  
Chichiri tried to pound Hotohori but was kicked out of the ring, hard. He didn't move when Miss. Lain yelled at him to get up. Sighing she called him back and pulled out her last Pokeball.  
I saved the best for last. Tasuki go!  
A Ninetails stood before Machoke. The Machoke didn't seem to notice because he was too busy admiring himself in his handheld mirror.  
Hotohori! Karate Chop!  
Tasuki! Fire Spin!  
Hotohori just stood there, smiling into the mirror. Tasuki wasted no time in shooting a spinning circle of fire around Hotohori, trapping him. Lady Myst jumped up and down angrily.  
HOTOHORI!!! COME ON!!! YOU CAN LOOK AT YOURSELF LATER!!!  
Hotohori noticed the fire and yelped painfully as it burned him.  
Tasuki! Quick attack him while he's trapped!  
HOTOHORI! GET OUT OF THE FIRE!!!  
Hotohori tried to get out but only succeeded in burning himself more. Tasuki roared and charged at Hotohori. He slammed into him headfirst, sending him crashing into the flames. Roaring with pain, Hotohori kicked Tasuki off of him and managed to stagger away from the flames. Tasuki roared again and ran at Hotohori again.  
HEY! WAIT FOR MY COMMAND!!! Miss. Lain shouted.  
Hotohori grabbed Tasuki and lifted him above his head. Tasuki squirmed and yipped trying to bite Hotohori. Hotohori bellowed and chucked him. Tasuki yelped in pain as he slammed into the ground. Hotohori pulled out a sword and ran at Tasuki.  
HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR EITHER! SWORDS ARE NOT ALLOWED IN POKEMON BATTLES! Miss. Lain yelled.  
ARE TOO!  
ARE NOT!  
ARE TOO!  
Tasuki and Hotohori watched them bicker and blinked. Miss. Lain and Lady Myst were so absorbed in yelling at each other that they didn't notice their Pokemon coming out of their Pokeballs. The Pokemon watched them for a few seconds and then walked into the house, locking them both out. They looked up as they heard the door slam and ran to it.  
HEY! LET US IN THIS INSTANT! TASUKI! NURIKO!  
MIAKA! CHIRIKO!  
The Pokemon were sitting in the living room with the TV on eating chips and drinking pop. They turned, smiled, and waved to the two very pissed off people outside.  
I can't believe they are doing this to me! I TRAINED YOU! OBEY ME NOW! Miss. Lain screamed at them.  
The Pokemon laughed at her and turned around to watch TV. Lady Myst started banging on the door.  
LET ME IN OR YOU'LL NEVER GET A MASSAGE AGAIN!!  
Miss. Lain gave her a quizzical look. You give them massages?  
Lady Myst blushed. They need them so they can look and feel good when they are fighting.  
  
Lady Myst tackled her and they began rolling around, punching and kicking each other. They yelled curses and insults at each other.  
IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT BAKA KODOMO! Miss. Lain yelled.  
Lady Myst yelled back.  
And they all lived happily ever after. Sort of. ^_^()


End file.
